You're Just What I Needed
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Kurt has had a terrible day, but Blaine is there at the end of the day to make everything better. Fluffy one-shot set post Season 6.


You're Just What I Needed

 _A/N: Writing this because I've had a rough couple of days and wished someone would do this for me…_

The rain began teeming down just as Kurt closed the door behind him. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath. Naturally, he hadn't brought an umbrella with him, and the subway was three blocks away – three blocks with no cover whatsoever. Sighing, he buttoned his jacket, pulled the collar up around his neck, and made a run for it.

Ordinarily, a rainy run to catch the train home would be annoying, but after the day he'd had, it was almost unbearable. He'd spilled coffee all over himself just before leaving the house, so he'd had to stop and change, making him miss his morning train and be late for work. Every little thing that could have gone wrong at the theater did. Lunch had been awful, and rushed, and the afternoon had not improved. The only thing keeping him semi-sane was that when he got a chance, he sent a text message to Blaine to, as Kurt himself put it, whine like a baby about this nightmare of a day. He knew Blaine was in the studio recording today, so he most likely wouldn't have a chance to read or reply to Kurt's text messages, but it made him feel a little better to vent his frustrations and send them out into the universe.

By the time he reached the front door of their apartment, the rain had stopped, but that was of little comfort. He was soaked through, and cold, and tired, and just done. His phone had died on the train – a consequence of not being fully charged in the morning and Kurt's barrage of text messaging throughout the day – so he had no idea if Blaine would be home or not, as recording days could be unpredictable. Upon opening the door, he had his answer.

The apartment was softly lit, and a wonderful aroma was in the air – it smelled like Kurt's favorite soup from the restaurant down the street. As he closed the door behind him, Blaine walked in from the kitchen. He reached over to the dining table and grabbed a large bath towel he'd placed there earlier. "Kurt!" he exclaimed upon catching sight of his drenched husband, "oh, baby, you're soaked! He quickly helped Kurt take off his coat and shoes, then wrapped the towel around him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Bewildered, Kurt asked, "What's all this?"

Blaine smiled as he rubbed his hands briskly up and down Kurt's arms to warm and dry them. "I got your texts a little while ago," he explained, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder and beginning to guide him across the apartment. "I felt terrible that you were having such an awful day. Now, you're going to let me take care of you and see if we can't make you feel better, okay?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine and opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine was faster. He put two fingers up to Kurt's lips to silence him. "No, no," he admonished. They had reached the bathroom door and Blaine stopped. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing the doorway. "Now, mister," he said quietly into Kurt's ear, "you're going to go in there, take a nice hot shower to warm up, and change into some dry things." Kurt noted that Blaine had placed a change of clothes in the room. "Take as long as you need," he finished, giving Kurt a quick kiss below his ear and gently nudging him into the bathroom, closing the door after Kurt was inside.

Kurt turned his head toward the closed door and stared for a moment before shaking his head in amusement and proceeding to follow his dear husband's instructions.

He emerged fifteen minutes later, hair still a little damp but feeling much warmer and more calm. Blaine, who had been setting the table, looked up when Kurt entered and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. As much as he appreciated Kurt's sense of fashion and style, he loved seeing him like this – casual, relaxed, and wearing Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirt. Kurt had claimed it as his own years ago, and after seeing him in it once, Blaine had had no reservations about letting the man wear it whenever he chose.

Blaine set down the napkin that was in his hand and crossed the room to meet Kurt. He opened his arms wide and enveloped Kurt in a warm embrace. They stood there for a few minutes, just holding one another, and Kurt could feel the stress of the day slipping away. He turned his head to rest it on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine responded by soothingly running his hand in slow circles on Kurt's back. After a moment or two more, Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine and smile. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Blaine parroted, bringing a hand up to caress Kurt's cheek. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Kurt smiled again but didn't respond. Instead, he leaned in and captured Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaine whispered when they parted. Kurt just giggled and returned his head to Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, squeezing Blaine a little tighter.

"Always," Blaine replied, turning to kiss Kurt's temple. He then patted his shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's get some soup into you."

Kurt didn't think he'd want to release Blaine so soon, but he was starving and the soup smelled so fantastic. Blaine had kept it warm on the stove so that they could eat as soon as Kurt was ready. He walked Kurt to the table and held out his chair, making Kurt giggle once more. "Blaine, you don't have to serve me," he began, only to be silenced by a look from Blaine that again said he would have no arguments. A salad and bread were already on the table, and Blaine brought the soup out from the kitchen, serving Kurt first, then himself. Kurt surprised himself by eating so heartily, and Blaine cheered internally, knowing that Kurt tended not to eat well when he was stressed.

The pampering continued as Blaine refused to let Kurt help clear or clean up after dinner, insisting instead that Kurt relax on the couch, even covering him with a blanket much to Kurt's amusement while Blaine took a few minutes to clear the table and take care of the leftovers. He then went to join Kurt on the couch. He gestured for Kurt to move over, taking a seat and turning Kurt so that his back was to Blaine. Before Kurt could question him, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and began to massage them, instantly drawing a gasp from Kurt followed by a small whimper. Kurt loved the back rubs Blaine gave, and he gave himself over to the warm, strong hands of his husband.

As Blaine continued, he saw Kurt's head begin to droop as he fell into a deep state of relaxation. Blaine finished the back rub with a few soft strokes across Kurt's shoulders, then slid himself back on the couch to recline against a pillow before pulling Kurt to lean against him. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's stomach, and brought his other hand up to run his fingers through his hair. He smiled as he heard Kurt hum in contentment, shifting slightly to nestle into Blaine's chest.

After a few moments, Blaine thought for sure that Kurt was asleep, but then he stirred, bringing his hands across himself to rest on Blaine's arms. He spoke, his sleepy voice barely above a whisper. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said in a hushed voice.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked, his words almost sounding a little slurred. Blaine tilted his head to see Kurt's face and smiled when he saw that although Kurt was awake, his eyes were still closed and his face was calm and peaceful.

"Know what?"

"How'd you know that this was just what I needed?"

"Oh," Blaine chuckled, and Kurt could feel the laughter vibrating through him. "That's easy, baby. I know _you_ ," he answered.

Kurt turned his head, his eyes still closed, but his face angling and tipping up towards Blaine's. Without needing any further hint, Blaine leaned his head down and kissed Kurt softly, letting his lips linger for a couple of moments before pulling away and adding a few kisses to his cheek and nose.

"Thanks for knowing me, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice fading off.

Blaine smiled, feeling Kurt drift closer to sleep. It looked like he'd be carrying Kurt to bed tonight, but he didn't mind. Brushing his fingers lightly across Kurt's cheek, he whispered, "Thanks for letting me, Kurt."


End file.
